DZMZ
DZMZ-FM as 89 DMZ, 89 DMZ Danze Muzic Zone or iDMZ (formerly under DZKB-FM, DZMZ 89.1 MHz Metro Manila and DWAV-FM or Wave 891) was a FM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. Its studios were located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, with its transmitter located along Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. History Known as DWKB-FM (KB 89.1), the station first aired in 1975 and in a short time, became one of the country's most listened to easy listening FM music stations. As 89 DMZ The station later rebranded as 89 DMZ, which played dance, hip hop and remixed music. The late rapper, Francis Magalona, worked with the station through his program, "The Word-up Show", which aired on Saturday nights. It also became the home of the "Mobile Circuit". The End of 89 DMZ In 2001, IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding and Blockbuster Broadcasting System won the frequency rights as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC 13 to this day. Return od DZMZ-FM As of July 1, 2011, after final-sign off Wave 891, 89 DMZ made a comeback as a revival of the dance music station renamed as iDMZ as the #1 dance mix radio station. Programs *''After Hours Club'' (with Janice and Nathan J.) (Mondays-Fridays 10:00-11:00pm) *''Be Heard! Nationwide!'' (Fridays 10:00am-12:00nn with replays at 8:00-10:00pm) *''Chill Street'' (with Anne) (Tuesdays-Fridays 12:00nn-3:00pm) *''Club Circuit'' (Saturdays 6:00am-9:00am) *''Clubnights'' (Sundays 6:00-8:00am) *''D30 with Bryan Scott & Scarlet'' (Saturdays 9:00-11:00pm) *''DMZ-TV'' (hook-up with IBC-13) (Tuesdays 8:00-9:00pm and Sundays 2:00-3:00pm) *''Dreamsounds'' (Mondays-Fridays 12:00mn-2:00am) *''Low Tide Sunday'' (with Janice) (Sundays 3:00-7:00pm) *''MC Dash 'til Dawn'' (with MC Dash) (Mondays-Fridays 2:00-5:00am) *''Megamixes'' (Sundays 11:00am-2:00pm) *''Mobile Circuit'' (Fridays 7:00-8:00 pm and Saturdays 11:00am-3:00pm) *''Mobile Mixes'' (Mondays-Fridays 3:00-4:30pm) *''Monday Slowjam'' (Mondays 7:00-10:00pm) *''Old School Saturday'' (with MC Dash) (Saturdays 3:00-6:00pm) *''OPM’s in-a-Row'' (every hour, every day) *''Retro 70’s and 80’s'' (Wednesdays 7:00-10:00pm) *''Rockin’ Manila'' (Saturdays 9:00-11:00am with replay at 9:00-11:00pm) *''Saturday Get Away'' (with DJ Marlon) (Saturdays 6:00-9:00pm) *''Saturday Night Dance'' (Saturdays 11:00pm-2:00am) *''Six-O-Slow'' (Mondays-Fridays 11:00pm-12:00mn) *''Smash Hits of the '80's'' (Sundays 8:00pm-12:00mn) *''Sundown Show'' (with George & Jason: ETC voice-over) (Mondays-Fridays 6:00-7:00pm) *''The KC Show'' (with KC Montero and Kat Alano) (Mondays 9:00-10:00am and Tuesdays-Fridays 10:00am-1:00pm) *''The Quiet Storm'' (Sundays 7:00-9:00pm) *''The Playroom with Pam'' (Mondays-Fridays 4:30-6:00pm) *''The UN Plug'' (Tuesdays 7:00-10:00pm) *''The Wake-Up Show'' (Mondays-Fridays 6:00-9:00am) *''Wave 180'' (Mondays 10:00am-1:00pm and Sundays 8:00am-11:00am) DJs 'Current' *Arvie Gamso *Acid Rain (Rainier Oriane) *Burn (Kathy Sangalang) *Mad Tweaker (Jan Musa) *The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) *Allan Zoleta *Emerson Cebanico *Lee *KC Montero *Kat Alano 'Former' '89 DMZ' *The Mouth (Francis Magalona) *Jellybean (Rolly Manlapaz) *Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao) *Chinaman (Joey Lim) *DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) *Force (Neil Centeno) *The Sting (Terence Khan) (Current IBCTV 13 - Voice over) *DJ Blare (Bernadette Camalig) (the ONLY female "zee-jay") *Jolly O! (Dax B. Jose) *DJ Kaye (Kaye Tan) (delivers "The Word" - hourly news) 'DWKB' *Long Tall Howard *Bingo Lacson *Vic Morales *Peewee *Peter Rabbit (Peter Musngi) (current ABS-CBN voice-over) See also *IBC-13 Category:Defunct Metro Manila radio stations Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation